Different Worlds
by HisaAngel
Summary: They live in different worlds. The two are different, but they love each other very much…even if they are different. How will things turn out? Can a Ghost actually bleed if it’s not real? Let’s see what the lovers do. full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1 How we met

Different Worlds

AN: Hello readers. This is a _Ghost Story AND a Vampire Story_! It's mix together okay. You'll know which one is which when you read the story. I'm not sure if it'll be a sad story or not, but I believe it'll end up being a sad story. It'll be a SasuHina story and an Itachi with another girl okay. This story is base about the two brothers, but mostly on SasuHina. Anyway…ya'll like my font? I wonder if it shows. I liked the font and all. I think it's pretty. It might not show up on this, but it does on my sisters' laptop. I know this isn't part of the story, but I just wanted to say. It's called Poise Norse. I think that is what it is called. Anyway this story is for Halloween and all. I just wanted to do it anyway. I forgot to update it and I didn't write it until the 29th of October. I hope you guys enjoyed it. - Is anyone hea in Divantart?

Genres: Humor (There are some, but not sure how much though) /Adventure. I think that's all, but I believer there are more. I just don't know the other ones yet.

Summary: They live in different worlds. The two are different, but they love each other very much…even if they are different. How will things turn out? Can a Ghost actually bleed if it's not real? Let's see what the lovers do. (Okay a bit corny and all. I couldn't think of anything else to the summary.) Lot better if you actually read the story and pay attention to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto except this story hea.

Chapter One: How we met

"I'm off to school!" A boy with blue hair shouted as he put on his shoes.

"Hold on Sasuke." Mikoto gave him his school bag.

"Oh right. Thanks…mom." Sasuke blushed.

Mikoto giggled at her son. He was just so sweet, but outside the house, he was so strong and cold to others. He and his mother are very close. His father, Fugaku was more interested in Itachi than Sasuke. Sasuke really hated that, but he knows well. He doesn't follow his brother's footsteps anymore. He wanted his father to acknowledge him, but truly, his father does, but just doesn't show it to him.

Sasuke headed out the door. He went to his car. (Sorry, I don't know about cars like others. You guys can just imagine what car he has okay.) He started the engine and was about to go off when Itachi knocked on his window. Sasuke rolled the window down.

"What?!" Sasuke was annoyed.

"Hm. Get your butt out. I'm driving."

"Why? You have your own car."

"True, but you see, my car is in the repair shop, so I'M driving yours."

"Drive dad's."

"Hell no."

"So what. It's just a car."

"Why don't you drive it then?"

"HECK NO!" Sasuke made a face.

"Then get out of the driver seat."

"Why should I?"

Itachi sigh. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke was curious.

"You can…It's up to you. I'll help you out in any situation for…"

"10 times."

"10? No way. 3."

"Good luck then."

"Fine! 10 it is."

"You better or else I'll tell Dad what you actually did to the car."

"Pfft. Whatever."

Sasuke got out of the car and went to the passengers' seat, while Itachi got in the drivers seat. He took off fast as usual and that's how he caused the wreck. Sasuke on the other hand, does drive fast, but never gets into one at all. Sasuke stare out the window in boredom. Once he get there, he hopes that his stupid fan girls don't come and kill him with all their sweets and all. He really hates sweet. There are some that he don't mind, but everything else, he minds.

Itachi sigh. He doesn't want to face any of his girl's. He was a player and all. They all knew he was anyway and yet they go out with him. He's only a player, trying to find the right girl. A girl that has curves, breast that's in the middle, not a two-timer at all, loves to smile and laugh at stupid little things he does. Would make him want her and make him happy for the rest of his life. He wanted a girl that wouldn't go away from him until she had finally helped him. He wants a skinny girl that has short hair that reached below her shoulder blades. One that has black hair with layers to them and some red highlights that are natural.

As they arrived to school, they met up with their friends, the vampires. They all greeted each other, even if they didn't like each other that much. They were still vampires that had to help each other in situation. If you didn't help your own kind, you would be sent to your death right away. You WILL NOT have ANY 2nd chances at all! That is one of the rules of being a vampire.

"So your car is in the shop, while you drive your brothers?" Deidara laughed.

"Shut up. It's not like you don't do it at all. This is ONLY my 3rd time. You've crashed your car 743 times Deidara."

Deidara stopped laughing. Itachi smirked at the face that he's making. Kisame came beside Itachi and whispered something into his ears. Itachi stared at him.

"Really now."

"Humph. I would be lying, but no."

"What's her name?" Itachi was interested.

"Namida Hosusaku."

"Namida eh? That's a pretty name. How does she look like?"

"Not sure, but she just came yesterday and I heard about some guys talking about her."

"Then I guess I'll have to check her out then. What grade is she in?"

"Just a grade lower than us."

"So…she's in the same grade as my little brother."

"Yeah."

"This well be interesting."

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke ask, while annoyed by the idiot blonde boy who was always bothering, but truly, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, VERY DEEP in HIS heart, Naruto was like a brother to him. He'll NEVER EVER let the dobe know about this at all. Although he feels like Naruto does know, cause he's always acting like one when he feels there is no one else to talk too. Naruto would become very serious when there is a very serious conversation between him and Sasuke. Sasuke liked that about him.

"I said that when you left yesterday, Sakura-chan and I saw this one girl that looked like a ghost. She disappeared when she saw us, but we couldn't really tell who she was or is at all."

"Naruto…quit being an idiot."

"But I'm not lying!" Naruto whined.

"You always are."

"No I don't! I-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, and Kisame looked at their right and saw a girl trying to stop her bicycle, but couldn't since she was going at such a speed. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled, but it was too late. She came crashing into them.

Naruto was on the bottom, Sasuke was on top of him, Deidara was on top of Sasuke, Kisame was on top of them all, and the girl was facing up, while Itachi was on top of her. Their eyes were circles going around and around until she came back too. She screamed, which made the others as well. Itachi had to smirk at the position the two were in, but got off.

When they all finally got off of each other and dust themselves off. They stared at the girl, who was trying to pick up her bicycled. When she did get it up she could feel their eyes giving her some daggers. She let out a little nervous chuckled.

"I am VERY sorry about that." She bows in apology.

"Hn." Were all of their replies except Naruto who actually accepted the apology.

"Namida!" A girl shouted her name. "Hurry up! Orochimaru-sensei wants to see you!"

"Okay!" She yelled back. She turns back to the guys. "Once again, I am truly sorry for running into you guys."

"NAMIDA!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES." She turns back. "Sorry."

"Grrrr." Her friend came up to her. "Orochimaru-sensei will get angry if you DON'T hurry UP! You KNOW what he'll do if the two of us don't GO NOW!" She dragged Namida away from the guys.

"HEY! My bicycle."

"Nobody's gonna steal that bicycle of yours!"

Namida sigh. It was pointless to fight with her best friend…Hyuuga Hinata. She was rough at times, but she was so shy in school.

"That was weird." Naruto waved a hand in the air.

"_So that's how she looks like. A cute one and just fit my description of my perfect girl. Heh, this will be fun. By the end of today, she'll become mine."_ Itachi smiled to himself.

"Sorry we're late Orochimaru-sensei. Namida had to find a spot to put her bicycle away."

"It's alright." He chuckled.

"Hinata, why are you all of a sudden not so shy eh?" Namida teased.

"W-what? I-I don't know w-what you me-mean." Hinata stammer.

"Heh, sure you don't." She turns her attention to Orochimaru. "So what do we have to do?"

"Simple, plan the Halloween dance and all those other crap."

Hinata and Namida turn to face each other and then back at him. "But isn't that your job Orochimaru-sensei?" Namida folded her arms.

"Yes, but it's your punishment."

"What punishment?" Hinata was confused.

"You two are failing this class."

"WHAT! How am I failing this class?!" The question and spoke at the same time.

Orochimaru sigh. He didn't want to do the stupid dance so he thought of just making someone else do it instead. He thought up of something. "Do you guys want extra credit?"

"Well…sorta." Hinata looked at him.

"Then do it."

"But that's a lot of work."

"Make others do it too then."

"No one will. The two of us are very unpopular and if we ask them, they would just turn it into something dumb."

"I've seen your artworks for the school dance. I decided to make you two be the one to take control of it."

"Like…student councils?" Namida questioned.

"Yes. Now off you go."

"But-but."

Orochimaru pushed the two girls out of his classroom. He also handed them a piece of paper of what they needed and what they could add just to make it real fun. The two sigh. They decided to look around and see if there was anyone that could actually help them and wouldn't turn the dance into a disaster, but the bell rang for their class to begin. The two headed to their first class, History.

The two came in and sat at the very back as always. Hinata just remember that she left her book and so did Namida. The two raced out to go and get it. They were thankful that Kakashi was always late for class for once, since they were NEVER late.

The two had different lockers. Hinata's locker was on the Far East. Namida's locker was in the West. The two had to run just to go and get to their lockers and get their books for History.

Hinata got to her locker and got all of her books. When she ran and turn a corner, she ran into someone or some people. All of her books went flying. She quickly got up and apology as she picked up her fallen books. When she got back up, she apologize again, her eyes met with onyx eyes. She knew she was staring, but for some reason she couldn't stare away.

"Hello? Hello?" A blonde boy waved his hand in front of her face.

She came back too. She blushes red in embarrassment for staring. She apologizes again for staring. This made some of the guys laugh a little. She started to blush even more. She really hated that she always blush whenever she's embarrass.

"I-I."

"Stop bothering her. We need to get to class."

"Shoot. I rather stay here all day, because Kakashi-sensei never comes early!" The blonde boy said angrily.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata said in a low voice.

"What? Speak up louder." One of the guys said smiling.

Hinata was feeling really uncomfortable. She hated that whenever a guy teases her. She knew that they were. She didn't have enough courage to speak up to them. She could do it with her best friend, but never to guys or anyone else.

"Stop bothering her Deidara." The boy with blue hair spoke.

"Don't tell me that little Sasuke likes her."

"In your dreams." Sasuke was annoyed.

"She's cute." The one with blonde hair chuckled.

"Naruto shut up!"

"What, I'm just saying the truth."

"You guys are so annoying." The one with spike up hair sigh.

"Don't be like that Kisame." Deidara smiled. "Hey Itachi, wanna try this one?"

"Shut up." Itachi commanded.

"There you are!" Came a girls' voice.

They all turn to see who it was. To Hinata's relief, she was glad that, that person showed up just in time. She thought she was gonna died, blushing way too much. Itachi was glad to see her again.

She came beside of her. "What are you doing just standing there? We need to get to class before Kakashi-sensei comes and we get in trouble!"

"I-I…sorry."

"It's nice to see you again." Itachi said emotionless.

She turns to meet Itachi in the eyes. "Oh it's you."

"Na-Namida…we-we should g-get going."

"Right. LETS GO!" She dragged her away.

"Don't tell me you like her Itachi? You're just gonna break her heart like all the others, but they just keep coming back to you no matter what." Sasuke sigh.

"I plan on making her mine instead."

"Whatever."

They all went their separate ways. Hinata, Namida, Sasuke, and Naruto made it in time before Kakashi ever made it. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara never got in trouble, because they had to flirt their way into not getting trouble at all. The teacher was just all blushing and all with their words.

"Okay class, we began off with pairing up with partners." Kakashi announced.

"What?! Why?" Everybody groan.

"You JUST got in HERE!" Naruto jabbed at Kakashi.

"Well...I'm the teacher and you're the students. I decide whether you guys have any assignments or not." Kakashi made it simple.

"Grr!" Naruto growled.

"You will be paired off into three groups!" Everybody groan again. "1st group, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee. 2nd group, Neji, Tenten, Gaara. 3rd group, Temari, Kunkuro, and Shino. 4th group, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba. 5th group, Sasuke, Hinata, and Namida. And blah, blah, blah."

Some sighs could be heard. Sasuke's fan girls were giving Namida and Hinata cold stares. They couldn't believe that none of them were paired up with 'Their' Sasuke-kun.

Namida and Hinata sigh. They didn't want to be paired up with the school's heartthrob. He was just too cold-hearted. They hated Uchiha Sasuke and his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was just a player and would never settle down with a girl.

They sigh at the thought. They knew that he wouldn't come to their house at all and that they would have to come to HIS house. They sigh again.

Hinata stared at Neji, her cousin that doesn't live with them anymore and some bad history. He left and lives in an apartment. She wonders how much he hated them for what had happened. She let out a big sigh. She wanted Neji to come back. She wanted him to come back and be with her again like the old days.

Namida saw this and patted her on the shoulder. She knew that she was thinking of Neji. She really wished that Neji would talk to Hinata and worked everything out, but every single time, he would act as if Hinata never existed at all and as if she was just a ghost.

Besides, the two were ghost anyway. They lived on earth. Their parents were still alive, but the two lived with each other in an apartment. They could make themselves a living person if they wanted too and they DID want too be alive again. It was a tragic end for their lives. Hinata could forgive her killer, but Namida couldn't. She was a sad soul that wonder on earth and Hinata was the one that helped her. The two decided to live on earth. They were given this one magic necklace to live as they wish, but if it got destroyed/taken off/stolen, they would become ghost again.

One thing for sure is that, they know that Neji is a vampire and his friends. Hinata saw Neji becoming one and that's how he started changing and how he got kicked out. He was the one that…

_**Riiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg**_

Hinata and Namida headed out of class and went to their other classes. The two had the same classes except 2 of them, but it was just on different schedule. It was sad for them, but they know that they'll still see each other.

Finally, it was time for lunch. The two met up as usual and got their foods. They went outside the canteen and went under a tree to eat. The two were talking about their classes and complaining about how Orochimaru was making them organizing the dances and how they HAD to attend it since they organized it. They drew pictures of how it was gonna be like and they would agree and disagree about what to put in it and what not too. It was difficult. They would have to ask people or just ask Orochimaru about what should be in there.

They couldn't hear anyone coming at all, since they were talking a bit too loud and trying to get each other for what the other one did. They laughed at their silly little games and what they were doing.

Then the winds started to blow. Both of their drawings flew from their hands. The two got up to pick it up, but then someone's hands were also grabbing it as well, but it got it before the two girls picked it up.

"Hey." Namida looked at the guy who picked up her drawing. Hinata did the same thing. They weren't surprise to see who it was that picked it up. It was the Akatsuki gang. (Just an info. About what I mean when I say Akatsuki gang. It means Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Kisame, Deidara, Ino, Choji, Gaara, and Kunkuro.)

"Can you please give us back our paper?" Namida pleaded, although it didn't sound like one.

"I don't think so." Deidara smiled evilly.

"P-please g-give us ba-back our pa-paper." Hinata pleaded and it sounded like it too.

"IF you give me a kiss." Deidara played around.

Hinata coward back. Namida was angry at what he had said to Hinata. Deidara saw this and smirk at her. He was the only one playing around with them. Neji was staring at Hinata. He wondered why she was still alive. He was curious. Hinata saw his eyes on her, she quickly step a bit back. Namida knew that Neji was staring at Hinata.

"CAN you PLEASE give US back our paper?!" She demanded.

Deidara wasn't listening to her at all. He was looking at their drawings. He showed it to the others. Now they were all curious to why they have drawn the gym and stuff to the dance.

"I'll give this back IF you tell me why you guys drew this."

"Urgh. Why?"

"Like I said, I'll give it back once you tell me."

"Fine. We're decorating the dance THIS year ONLY."

"Why?"

"Orochimaru-sensei chose us too. Now GIVE it back."

Deidara handed her the paper. He gave her a smiled which she just rolled her eyes. She didn't know that Itachi was staring at her the whole time. She grabbed the papers and told Hinata for the two to grab their stuff and go inside.

Hinata was shaking badly. Namida didn't know how to make her stop. She was really worried, just because of Neji's stare.

"Hinata."

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I'll never let him hurt you Hinata."

"Thank you…Namida."

Namida was finally able to calm her down, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the shadows. It was so quiet that they couldn't tell at all and didn't sense its presence.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Tell me if I should continue or should I just stop hea instead? I know I still have other stories to do, but you see, this one wouldn't really leave me alone. I'm sorta lazy at the moment. I'm in writers block too. I'm trying to get ideas by watching some movies or listening to music. I know weird, but I do get ideas by listening to music. I'm trying to write them all, but for some reason, I misplaced my stories and I'm trying to find them. I write them down before typing them. It might take me another month just to get it all done. I'm also writing other stories too, but I won't update them till I actually have the whole entire story done. So be patient okay. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Visions of our Past

Chapter 2: Visions of our past

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I loved it. I want to thank Ashley for being my first reviewer and Christina for being my second. Thank you all and I'm glad that yo guys enjoyed it. Ja Ne!

Warning: My characters will have supernatural powers okay. It'll probably be weird for some of ya'll, but hey, it's my story. I can do anything with it. Although I just don't own the characters. If I did, it'll probably turn out a bit weird and Sakura…I wouldn't know. Hinata, yes, she would be the main character of the story and also Sasuke. It'll probably end up a very sad ending or just be a crappy ending. –Shrugs-

Preview: Namida was finally able to calm her down, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the shadows. It was so quiet that they couldn't tell at all and didn't sense its presence.

"Hinata…where's your bike?" Namida ask Hinata as the two searches for it.

"I…I don't remember where I put it."

Namida sigh. "Sit here while I go search for it okay."

"NO!" Hinata held onto her arm. "What if…he…comes by? I couldn't…I wouldn't be able…move."

"Don't worry. We have this with us. Just summon it and then I'll come running to help you escape from him. I won't let him hurt you Hinata. You're like a sister to me."

"Thanks Namida."

"I'll see you once I found you bike okay!" Namida ran off.

"Hurry!" Hinata yelled back.

Once she couldn't see Namida anymore, she rested her head on the chair. (I forgot how you called it. T-T Sorry.) The wind was as refreshing to Hinata as it blew her hair. At that moment, she looked so much alive then a dead ghost. She knew that she was a ghost, but this, this just felt like how she felt when she was still a human being and could feel things much better. She could barely feel anything as a ghost, but it was better than nothing right? Maybe.

She left her head up as soon as she heard someone's feet coming towards her. She sighs and closed her eyes again. She wasn't scare of this person. She was glad that it wasn't him and that it was Uchiha Sasuke instead.

"Is th-there some-something you wa-want U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata ask as she sat up.

"Hn."

"Oh…" Hinata blushed in embarrassment. _"IDIOT, IDIOT!"_ Hinata scolded herself.

"I'm not gonna come to your house neither is your friend as well. You will be coming to mines."

"O-okay."

Sasuke was annoyed by her stutter and her shyness. "You know where I live right?"

"Uh…um…I-I don't, bu-but I be-believe that Na-Namida knows." Hinata blush at her stupidity.

Sasuke quirk an eyebrow. "Whatever."

The two were silent for awhile. They didn't talk or do anything. Hinata just sat there, but she could feel his fan girls staring at her with daggers. She coward back, but didn't move. She was weak. She couldn't do a thing about it. No one cared about her, except Namida. She was all she's got now.

Hinata began to feel very uncomfortable not. She couldn't really stand the silence anymore. She also wished that Sasuke would leave her alone so that she wouldn't have to face Neji at all. She just couldn't bear to face him. She couldn't face her very own cousin. She could feel tears foggy up her eyes. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

Sasuke took notice. He wasn't paying attention to her until he heard her sigh. He opened an eye and was looking at her. She didn't even know that he was staring.

The wind blew her hair off from her face and back on her face. She put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was staring at the ground and its view. He somewhat felt this warm feeling inside of him for some unknown reason. He couldn't stop staring at her face.

**Sasuke's POV**

Her cheeks were a tab pink. Her smile was so delicate and so smooth. It was just so soothing. A mother-like smile. It warmed his heart. It reminded him of her even if she was still alive. He was a vampire. He couldn't harm a mere human girl. She was just so…so beautiful like that. Wait…did he just say beautiful?

"_I'm going crazy. I must've spent way too much time with Itachi and Naruto. I gotta stop, but…when I look at her, it only gives me a feeling of warmth. I actually feel…human. Whoa there. Human? Me feel like a human that has feelings for these mortals?" Sasuke thought for a sec. "Yep, I have defiantly spent way too much with Itachi and Naruto or it's just that I'm going crazy."_

Sasuke looked at Hinata again. _"But when I look at her, I feel like I know her from somewhere. Somewhere a long time ago. She seems so much like a trouble soul who is wondering the earth for something, but can't seem to find it at all."_

**Normal POV**

_My sadness, my endless sorrow_

_What shall become of me once I disappear from this world?_

_Will I live in peace?_

_How will my soul rest?_

_Can I bleed for what I am?_

_My spirit will stay here till I find what it is that I need_

_Who will help me cure this feeling of sorrow?_

_I want this person to stand by my side_

_For I will always give them the Light_

_I will never let them fade away so easily_

_I will always protect them_

_Even…_

_When…_

_My body…_

_Disperse. _

_You'll always stay in my heart._

_I know we will always be with each other till then._

_Even in the next life._

_Our hearts are connected by strings._

_It won't show, but…_

_It'll appear once you have found me._

_Let our hearts intertwine with each other._

_We will never lose each others Love…_

_Because I know you'll always lend a hand for me,_

_When I'm all alone in the darkness._

_You'll be the one to show me my Light._

_My tears will never fall once you are there to catch it._

_I love you._

Hinata recited a poem that she and Namida made together for English class. They had it next, but it'll take a long time since they have some free times before the very last class started. She sighs. _"I wonder if it's good enough for it. Would people just make fun of the two of us? Maybe…maybe not. If they understand that is."_ Hinata stared at the clear blue sky. It was beautiful even if there was nothing else to it. A sky could always be beautiful no matter how broken it is. It will always stand out the most even if you add things to it. You can never change what it is even with the stars, the clouds, and all the things that go around it…just like the plain moon itself.

"The blue sky of eternity. It'll never change over the years. It'll always be a beautiful thing to stare at. No one could ever change it." Hinata said quietly to herself.

Sasuke, on the other hand, heard her say it. _"The blue sky of eternity. It'll never change over the years. It'll always be a beautiful thing to stare at. No one could ever change it…just like you. You're plain, but beautiful to stare at."_ Sasuke just realize what he had thought. _"Wh-what am I saying. Crap! I'm going nuts. Just because of this girl. I barely know her and yet I'm saying these things about her. Why? Dammit! Someone knock some sense into me!"_ Sasuke commanded.

"_Sasuke! Where the HELL are YOU?!" Naruto said angrily._

"_Shut up dobe. I'm outside. What do you want?"_

"_Hurry up and get to class! The bell is about to ringed!"_

"_Stupid! Why didn't you contact me sooner?!"_

"_I…I forgot okay! I was still talking to Sakura-chan and Ino-chan about the dance okay!"_

"_Idiot."_

"_Just hurry your ass up!"_

"_Tch. It's not like I can't get there fast. Don't forget we vampires have speed."_

"_Than HURRY!"_

"_Dobe."_

Sasuke got up from his seat. Hinata notice, but didn't look up or say anything at all. She just kept staring at the ground. Sasuke didn't even bother to tell her what time it is.

"_She'll figure it out on her own."_ Sasuke was happy with his decision and left.

"He finally left. It is time anyway. I should call for her to come back." Hinata clutched her necklace.

"You're finally here. I thought you weren't gonna make it." Naruto sigh in relief.

"Shut up."

Naruto gave him a stare. "HEY! You're lucky that I told you! You should've known it anyway that it was already time." Naruto made a point.

"What got you distracted Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Just things. Where's Lee?" Sasuke changed the topic.

"Oh, he went to go and get Neji and Tenten."

"Yeah. Hey Sasuke, are you gonna go to the dance?" Ino smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"You have Naruto."

"I know, but I was just wondering. I mean, you don't have anyone to go with. Kiba, Shino, and EVEN Choji found someone to go with."

"Gaara?"

"Oh yeah, he also found someone too!"

Sasuke stared at the red head boy. He was giving him that look, which Gaara gladly return it to him.

"_I lost a stupid bet okay."_

"_Heh, you LOST a bet? How surprising. I never thought that Gaara of the sand would ever make a bet."_

"_Shut up."_

"_What was it about?"_

"_Who fuckin cares."_

"_I do, now TELL!" Sasuke demanded._

"_I lost a bet to Kunkuro."_

"_And?"_

"_The stupid bet was that if he wins, I would have to take a girl out to the dance and give her a stupid kiss."_

"_And if he loses?"_

"_He would obey every of my command and do anything as I wish."_

"_It's not like he's already doing that."_

"_Shut up Uchiha."_

Sasuke turn his attention away from Gaara and to the class. He looked around and didn't find the Hyuuga girl at all. The only thing that everybody knows is that Neji and Hinata were cousins. Neji never talks about her. If you ask him, he wouldn't speak about her and change the topic or so.

"Okay class, pay ATTENTION!" Kurenai, the English teacher spoke. Everyone turn their attention to her. "We will begin with everyone's poems that they made yesterday." Some people groan at the idea and some were happy. "The first one I chose will be the one to do it first!" Everybody sigh at the thought of being chosen first. "Kiba and Yumi!"

The two got up and read their poems aloud to everyone in the classroom. Soon everybody else was read aloud. There was only one more paper left for them to read. It was mostly base on Love, mystery, or something else, never sad. Some of them don't even make any sense at all. Some were dull. Some were just plain stupid, but Kurenai would never say that. Some were just angst.

"The last two please come up and read your poem. Hinata and Namida."

Sasuke eyes widen. He doesn't remember the two of them coming in. _"When did those two come in? How did they get in here without no on noticing this?"_ Sasuke was suspicious about the two girls.

The two nodded their heads and got up in front of the entire classroom. They began to read it out aloud.

(Note Okay, I'm not really all that great in poems okay. Well I'm just not good, but my sister is, but I don't ask her. I just write down what I feel like how it is suppose to be. I'm listening to some very sad music while doing this at the same time. Music gives me ideas and I get really into the story. So this one might be stupid or just dull or if it just sucks. Sorry if it is. Just tell me how the poem is okay and tell me the truth. I can take it. I'm not good with the rhyming and all. SO don't think that it'll have any. If it does than that's great, but I doubt it. It'll never turn into a rhyming poem.)

Hinata began reading part of the poem and then Namida will read the rest. The two have decided on this instead of just one person reading the whole entire thing. Because this comes from their hearts. It was something that tells how they felt, but no one would ever know that this poem is them.

_**A lost Soul**_

_The world around me spins_

_The things in front of me moves_

_The people that I have can't see me nor_

_Can they hear me._

_My soul is in despair._

_They can never see the truth behind these masks of mines._

_All they see is a girl that is no longer living in this world._

_My heart aches a lot, but they can't feel it._

_They would only go through me._

_Because I am no longer in flesh._

_I'm just a wondering soul…_

_Searching for answers to why I still live here on Earth._

_My purpose is yet unknown_

_My questions haven't been answered._

_They would be lost in this world…_

_Whispering in the winds._

_No one would tell me,_

_I can no longer hear them._

_For the world had stop_

_And I have lost all my purpose to know these things._

_I'll never find my peace till the Light is given to me_

_And I could finally be free from this Darkness that surrounds me._

Hinata and Namida look up at everyone in the classroom. No one even spoke at all. Theirs were the ONLY saddest one out of all Kurenai's classes. No one spoke until Namida cleared her throat.

"That was a very great poem you two wrote. Saddest one that I've heard all day." Kurenai complimented.

"Thanks…I guess." Namida spoke for the two.

"Namida lets go back to our seats." Hinata urged her.

"Yeah."

"_Their poem was sure sad." Tenten sigh._

"…"

"_What do you think Neji?"_

"…"

_Tenten sigh again. "You could at least just say yeah or something." Still Neji didn't response to her. "What do you guys think?"_

"_I think it was better than mines." Naruto chuckled._

"_What is that suppose to mean Naruto?!" Ino said angrily._

"_It-it just means that their poem was the only sad one out of this entire class."_

"_That's true."_

"_I wonder why they thought of such a sad poem." Sakura asked._

"_Who knows, but what they say is not true! The flower of YOUTH will always bloom." Lee said with a determine voice._

"_Lee. Enough with the youth." Sakura sigh._

"_What do you think Shikamaru?" Temari ask._

"_It was sad."_

_Temari sigh. "At least say something else besides that."_

"_Too troublesome."_

"_What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked._

"_It…was sad."_

"_He won't say it as well." Tenten sigh. "What do you two think Kiba and Shino?"_

"_It was painful." Kiba said the truth._

"_It was good."_

"_Gaara? Kunkuro?" Temari asked._

"_It was sad, whatever." Kunkuro didn't want to say anything._

"_Stupid." Temari yelled at him. "Gaara?"_

"…"

"_Not you too. Man you, Sasuke, and Neji are so alike. You three won't tell what's on your mind at all." Temari complained._

_**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg**_

It was finally the end of the day. Everybody was heading out. Namida and Hinata went to go get their bikes.

They were walking while just moving their bikes along with them. They were having a conversation about the school dance, but they needed people to judge on what they should have and not have. The two sigh.

"Why did he have to give us this?" Hinata complained.

"Who knows? I really hate this too."

They saw a light behind them. They turn to see what it was. It was a car and it came beside of Hinata. It was going at a very slow pace. The person inside roll a window down on the passenger side.

"What do you guys want?!" Namida demanded.

"Humph. Why don't you guys step in first? Then we'll talk about that."

"Why should we?"

"Cause we have some news for you two. It's from the head."

"Why does he want to give us a message when we have already got everything out of the way."

"Yes, yes, but he just wanted a friendly talk."

"Tch." Hinata made a face.

"Don't believe me than, step inside."

"Sure why not." Namida said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look here! I mean it."

"Fine!"

"Let's just get this over with." Hinata announced.

"Yeah." Namida agreed.

There was a hidden smirk on his face. It was a bit too dark for them to notice this. The girls have never seen who the leader was at all. All they knew is that he had black long hair. What they didn't know is that there was another car following them as well. Well it wasn't really following them. They lived on the same road and that's when they saw what had happen so far.

"_What do you guys think is gonna happen next?" The girls ask concern for the two girl's safety, but wonder why they knew that guy right there._

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is the story so far good? Sorry if Sasuke is a bit OCC. I tried, but it ended up like that. Can't really blame me. You'll start seeing flash back in the next chapter. I promise this. Oh yeah…do tell me how I did on the poems. It sucks didn't it? Yep it did. Tell the truth. I can handle it. Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3 You

**Chapter 3 You**

**A/N: Okay now, sorry for the long update. I HAD homework this entire week. Not fun at all. I mean, I swear that this month, I'm sooooooo BUSY! I don't get time to write my stories and draw anymore! I hope this make it up for yo guys. - Today, I felt like punching someone in the face! Instead, I KICKED someone in the knee and well he's leg and punched his back! I'm JUST so INFURIATED. But I apologize to the guy that I took out my anger at. He, of course, pays me back with a hit on the shoulder. Which I sorta hit him back again, and which I just took off walking away. But yeah. –Sighs- PRESSURE! PRESSURE! PRESSURE! PRESSURE! PRESSURE! I HATE THIS! –Coughs- Excuse me for that, but I did apologize back to him again.**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? FINE! Don't own. HAPPY PEOPLE!? (Not in a very good mood at the moment.) **

There was a hidden smirk on his face. It was a bit too dark for them to notice this. The girls have never seen who the leader was at all. All they knew is that he had black long hair. What they didn't know is that there was another car following them as well. Well it wasn't really following them. They lived on the same road and that's when they saw what had happen so far.

"_What do you guys think is gonna happen next?" The girls ask concern for the two girl's safety, but wonder why they knew that guy right there._

"We're we now?" Namida demanded.

"Hehe. Near."

"Why does he want us?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know. He just wants to meet you guys."

"Kabuto." Namida eyed him.

"Heh. You should be happy that he even lends you guys that stone."

"Tch. We were the one that told him about it and he told YOU to steal it from us. Black mailing." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Humph." Kabuto pinned her to the seat even more. Pressing some pressure into her. "Don't forget that you two works for us as well. He could destroy that crystal of yours and you two will no longer exist." Kabuto hissed.

Hinata stared at him with angry eyes. She turned her head went through him like he was just an obstacle object. She was now, right beside of Namida. She only sat and watched. She knew that Hinata could handle it with no problem. Hinata stared back at Kabuto.

"He may have our crystals, BUT he can't make us disappear from this world."

"Heh. That's what you think."

"What are you talking about?" Namida questioned.

"It seems that he had found a way."

"You're bluffing."

"Why would I? I saw it and he even showed it to me."

Hinata and Namida looked at each other. They were talking to each other. Kabuto knew, but he didn't know what they were talking about though. He was, after all, an apprentice of the leader. But the thing is, they wanted to know who this "Leader" is. They thought it was Orochimaru-sensei, but it wasn't. They wondered a lot, but they knew that one day they will know who he is.

"A car's following us." Kabuto announced.

"Eh?" The two girls looked at the back of the car. They could tell who it was.

"It's him." Hinata gripped her crystal necklace.

"Hinata." Namida looked at her and than turn to Kabuto. "Lose them." She demanded.

"As the princess wish." Kabuto smiled. Namida was serious and didn't want to hear any of Kabuto's stupid jokes.

The car swirl to a left, making Sasuke them do the same thing. Then a right, left, straight, left, right, right, right, straight, left, left, right, straight, left, and his next turn was another left. When Sasuke they turn to the left, they were surprise to find themselves in the inner states. They couldn't believe that they ended up there and that they lost the car.

"I wonder where they are." Tenten was concern.

"Who cares?" Neji announced.

This made Tenten mad. "WHY wouldn't YOU BE?! SHE 'IS' YOUR COUSIN NEJI! And yet you-"

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT SHE'S MY FUCKIN COUSIN!"

Tenten bit her lower lip. "Then...why did you even-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Neji commanded harshly.

Tenten put her head down. Temari comforted her by telepathic and giving her a warm smile. She and Tenten were great friends, well...they all are. You shouldn't blame if Tenten was worried about Hinata. She could still remember meeting her and the two were good friends...back...than that is.

"So you guys came." A sinister laugh came from the leader. He was being covered by the darkness. You couldn't see his face at all, but you could see a little of him...like his feet and his left hand, which was covered. That's all though.

"What DO you want?" Namida got straight to the point.

"Yeah...leader." Hinata crossed her arms.

"Hehehehahahaha! Just wanting to see my two 'very' pets."

"Humph." Namida felt the need to kick him in the face, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"How's life going?"

"Fine." Hinata reply with a tone.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Hinata. You shouldn't say that in such a tone. You wouldn't want to die again."

Something light purple glowed. Hinata eyes widened in fear. Her body stiffened, she could feel herself being controlled. Her breath was being taking away. She becoming something else...like a toy that he could played with. Just a delicate little play toy.

Namida yelled for him to stop and luckily, he did. Namida ran to her side, making sure that she was alright. She stared at the leader with angry eyes. He just simply laughed. But he was also smirking in the shadows.

"Leave. I will tell him too-"

"We'll just leave by ourselves. We don't need your assistance." Namida yelled.

"As you wish then...my pets."

Namida helped Hinata up. The two headed out the place...as a ghost to go through things. They were outside and it just started raining. Luckily the rain couldn't touch them at all. But the sad thing is...it didn't touch them. They wanted to feel it again. In their human form, they couldn't really feel anything.

The two turn to their human form as they were near people. They were soaking and wet. People were bumping into them. They would stare at the two girls whispering about why they didn't have an umbrella or maybe them being bad girls. Hinata and Namida just ignored it all.

Just than, Hinata fainted. Namida catch her before she fell to the ground. She put Hinata's left arm around her neck. She tried her best not to fall down as well. She would become a ghost, but...the people.

"STOP!" Tenten yelled.

Everyone looked at her. They gave her that look. "Over there." She pointed to her left. They were surprise to see who it was. It was Hinata and Namida.

"No!" Neji yelled.

"We have too!" Tenten pleaded.

"It's settled then." Itachi announced.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi rolled the window down. "HEY YOU!" Namida turn to face Itachi and his friends. "Wanna ride?"

"Thanks." Namida looked at Hinata. "For the ride." She clutched her hand hard with a shiver.

"Why didn't you guys bring an umbrella?" Itachi asked.

"Didn't think it would rain."

"Uh huh. Sure."

She looked at him and than to see Neji closing his eyes. She would just turned away right then, but instead, she decided to at least try to talk to the guy.

"So you're Neji, right?"

Neji didn't respond to her at all. He was ignoring her. Tenten sigh and decided to answer Namida's question about Neji.

"Sorry about that. Neji is too stubborn AND too stupid to answer you."

"Hehehe. It's okay."

"But why do you ask?" Tenten looked her straight in eye, smirking of an idea.

Namida blinked a few times. "N-NO! That's NOT IT! I'm just asking because Hinata told me that Neji was her cousin."

"Oh."

"Tch." Neji opened his eyes. "Don't talk like you know me."

"I wasn't. I was just saying that the two of you were co-" Namida was cut short because of Neji shouting.

"SHUT UP!"

Namida looked at him surprise and then turned away too look at Hinata who was staring the other way. "Hinata." Everyone, except Itachi who was driving but looked at the mirror, looked at Hinata.

Hinata got up into a sitting position. She just smiled a little at everyone. She knew that she would cry because of Neji. Neji simply gave a disgusting look at her.

"_Weakling. Always will be one no matter how hard she wants to change."_ Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Hinata." Namida pat her on the shoulder. She then looked outside. "Stop right here." She instructed.

"Are you sure? I mean I could take you guys to your-"

"It's okay. We can walk from here. It's not very long just to get there."

"Humph. We'll just take Hinata-sama home." Neji order. He spat on Hinata's name as he said it like it was too disgusting.

"Y-you d-don't ha-hav-have t-too." Hinata stuttered.

"She's staying over till next week. So don't worry about her." Namida said getting out of the car. "Thank you again for the ride."

"No problem." Itachi put a hand up for good bye.

Namida closed the door. Hinata and her watch as they drove off. Then the two headed home. Nether said of what just happened. Namida let her be to think for awhile.

"Neji-nii-s……san." Hinata hesitated when saying nii-san. It was…complicated for her. "I want everything to be back to normal again." Hinata pleaded as she hugged her pillow, crying in the dark.

Namida put her head on the wall, listening to her cries. _"Neji-nii-san? That idiot. Hinata, won't you go see your family? I know it's hard, buy I feel like you should. You're like a sister to me. You should go and confront Neji."_ Namida sigh. _"Life…life is unfair to the both of us. You were always way to gentle to even stay mad at your killer. I'm not. My killer was unknown to me. But he killed my little sister. I could still remember how I pleaded for him to stop, but he kept on smashing her with a hammer right after he had his way with her. I heard her screams. It was so hard for me to hear. She was only 13 years old then. I was only 15. She was about to turn 14 soon, but that never happened. I cried so much. When the police finally cam...she was already dead. I got hurt, but then he had a son. His son disguised himself and got close enough to me…and that's when I knew who he really was. But it was already too late for me. I didn't survive the accident at all. His name was…_

**To be continued…**

**A/N: sorry if it took so long for me to update. Still got things to do. Hope yall like it! Thank you all for the ones who reviewed to this story. My other stories will be update ASAP when I get things done. Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata and Namida

**Chapter 4 Hinata and Namida**

**A/N: Hello people. SO SOOOORRRRRY! I HAVE LOTS of homework due to my absent in school. Which is only one day, but still. MY SCIENCE teacher decided to give us a WHOLE lot of homework! 23 of them are DUE the VERY NEXT DAY!!!! AND THEY ARE FREKIN HARD! AND she says they're EASY! THAT LYING BASTERD!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Anyway, I shouldn't really curse her, she don't really give US that much homework at times. BUT she WAS OUT FOR THE WHOLE ENTIE WEEK! Except the day I WASN'T in school! GRRRRRRRR! Anyway, so sorry if I haven't been updating. I'm too busy nowadays. Please forgive me for all of my late updates on my stories. I'm gunna be really busy till summer vacation comes back. It'll sorta be on hold for somewhat till I update again for all my stories. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN!**

_"His...name was...someone who I wasn't sure of. He had many names. But...I had fallen in love with him before I ever knew who he was. I was too scared to even be near him when I found out. I stayed my distance away from him. He never knew why till he found out that I knew shp he really is and what his plan to do with me. Icould never trust a guy again. But before I died. He told me his real name...and it was..._

_**THUD**_

Namida ran to Hinanta's room. She was on the ground, unconcious. Namida picked her up and put her in bed. Even if the twe weren't alive...they still needed their rest. They didn't need to eat at all if they wanted too. Ghost don't eat. They're not alive. Only humans and any other living creatures...except dead ones. Not like those scary movies where the dead comes alive and eat people up.

Namida watched as Hinata cried in her sleep.

"One day...we'll find our peace and go to heaven without no worries and be reborn when it's our time. I feel pity towards you Hinata, but that's not what you need. I won't say it to you either. I know what you need now is Neji's rights towards you. I hope you will get it from him. But it's best if we didn't fall in love with any humans. We would just end up hurting them in the end when we are at peace and our soul can rest." Namida looked at her. _"I know you know this already, but...I shouldn't say this to you for real. Our life is over, but not entirely yet. We came back down here to earth to finish our business. I don't won't to go to that place. I won't get revenage at him. I'll make him suffer a bit more. I believe I know where that person is. Sorry Hinata. I know I shouldn't, but I feel like I should. I won't kill him though, because I want to go with you to heaven."_ Namida left to her own room.

Hinata opened her eyes. She hugged her pillow. "Namida...I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be crying, but it just hurts me. I know that you know that as well. I know you pity me, but please don't feel that way." Hinata closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg**

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"We're having a costume dance for the school."

"Really? Then I need to start choosing a costume then."

"I'm gunna be a princess."

"A witch for me!"

Tenten looked around. "Everyone's already thinking of what they're going to wear for the dance."

"OF COURSE!" Sakura kinda yelled.

"We're all going as vampires right?" Ino asked everyone, since they all are already vampires.

"Yeah, too troublesome to wear other costumes." Shikamaru replied for everyone.

"I have the perfect clothes!" Ino yelled.

"SAME HERE!" Sakura joined in on Ino.

"Heh, mines a bit tomboyish." Tenten laughed.

"IT CAN'T!" Ino and Sakura yelled! "WE'RE GUNNA GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER!"

"No!"

"OH come on! Just once Tenten-chan!" Ino and Sakura begged.

"Uh..."

"Why not try it Tenten. You'll probably like it." Temari chuckled.

"Temari!" Tenten shouted, a bit red in the face.

"PLEASE OH PLEASEEEEEEEE TENTEN-CHAN!!!!!" The two begged even more.

Tenten sighed. "Fine."

"OH THANK YOU!" The two hugged Tenten.

"Do you want us to do yours as well Temari?" Ino asked.

"Nah, I've got something in mind already."

"Oh, okay than."

"Girls." Kiba sighed.

"What do you mean by that?!" The girls yelled.

"Uh...nothing." Kiba sweat drop.

"Humph."

"So...Sasuke-kun...what are you gunna wear?" Sakura asked.

"What I have."

"You talking about the clothing your parents got you?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"What about you Itachi-san?" Ino asked.

"Same as Sasuke, but we both have different clothing."

"Naruto? Lee? Choji? Shikamaru? Kunkuro? Gaara? Kiba? Shino? Neji? Deidara? Kisame?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"I'm wearing the clothing Sasuke's mom gave me." Naruto smiled.

"The one Gai-sensei gave me." Lee gave a thumbs up.

"The present my dad gave me." Choji smiled.

"From my family." Shikamaru answered.

"..." Kunkuro didn't answer.

"..." Gaara also did the same as Kunkuro.

"From my pop." Kiba grin.

"..." Shino did the same as well.

"..." Neji didn't care to answer.

"Not telling you." Deidara answered.

"..." Kisame as well could care less of what the question was.

"Goodness. Why won't you guys answer us?" Sakura asked.

And again...they didn't answer them or her. They didn't even care what they or what she's asking about. They didn't want to speak either.

Sasuke turn his head and saw Hinata and Namida walking together. The two were talking about the dance. That they needed some help with the decorating and all. They had all the things but needed help on getting things put up on the ceiling and all.

Just than, Sasuke and Hinata's eyes met. Hinata stopped walking. The two didn't even blink at all. Itachi and the others notice that Sasuke was looking at something or somewhere. They looked at his direction and saw Hinata also looking at him. They were thinking that they liked each other.

Namida didn't even notice that Hinata wasn't walking with her till she turned her head. She looked around and saw that Hinata was staring. She turned to see who it was and saw who she was staring at. She walked back to Hinata.

"Hinata. Hinata. HINATA!" Namida yelled.

Hinata looked at her. "Wh-what?"

Namida sigh. "Lets go before you start drooling."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heh, do you like Sasuke-san?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Well...the two of you were staring at each other."

"We...we were?"

Namida sigh. "Come on, lets just g--" Namida turn around and bump into someone. She looked up to see who it was. "Itachi-san."

"Hello to you to."

Namida sorta ignored that. "Hello. Come on Hinata, lets--"

"We heard that you two needed some help. So we decided to help you two with the decorating."

Namida blinked a few times. "When...how did you guys--"

"Well, lets go than!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone went to the gym and started helping with the decorating with Namida and Hinata telling them where they should put it and what they should do. Neji was the only one not helping. Tenten hated that he won't help out just because of Hinata.

"So how did the two of you end up doing this?" Tenten asked nicely.

"Orochimaru-sensei volunteer us for the job." Namida answered.

"I see. So, how you feeling Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm fe-feeling fi-fine." Hinata stuttered.

"Hehehe." Tenten giggled.

"So...Hinata...are you interested in Sasuke?" Temari asked, since she was beside of Ino.

"N-no."

"Are you sure, we saw you staring at him...well the two of you were staring at each other." Temari giggled.

Hinata didn't replied. She was getting all shy and embarrassed. _"Do I really like him? Of course NOT!"_

"Cut it out." Namida demanded. "We need to get this done. The dance is a week from now."

"RIGHT!" Temari and Tenten shouted, making the others look.

"Just get back to work." Namida sigh. "Oh, Hinata, will you go and get the balloons in the music room and see if Sasuke's done blowing it all up."

"Mm." Hinata went her way out of the gym and to the music room.

The music room had lots of balloons that she had to bring back to the gym, but some still had to be blown up. Than, she heard music playing. It was nice, soothing, and relaxing. Hinata felt like crying for some unknown reason.

_"Nii-san."_ Hinata took in a deep breath and let it out. She decided to see who was playing the piano and left her clipboard on a chair. She cracked, open a little of the door and saw who it was. Her eyes widen by it. "Sasuke."

Sasuke stop playing the piano. He looked to see who it and and was a bit surprise to see Hinata. "What do you want?"

"Uh...oh, um...have you finish blowing up the balloons yet?" Hinata was surprised that she didn't stuttered.

"No." _"Surprising how she's not stuttering at all."_

"Oh...Na-Namida said for y-you to pl-please ge-get the-them do-done."

_"Nevermind."_ "Hn."

Hinata left with all the balloons that he had done. There were only some more left that he had to do, which looked like a hundred more. Hinata was half-way down the hall when she noticed that she forgot her clipboard.

She turned back and went back to the music room. She opened the door and saw Sasuke with vampire teeths. Sasuke looked back and was surprise to see her...with vampire teeth that is.

"S-Sasuke."

"What?!"

Hinata was taken back. "Va-vampire tee-teet-teeth."

"And your point is...?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Tch, I'm going as a vampire."

_"Going...as...a...vampire? OH. Stupid me! Of course those are fake vampire teeth. What am I thinking?!"_ Hinata face was red from embarrassement. "Sorry."

"Uh huh. I'm done with your balloons."

"Oh. Wait. How did you get it done so fast?" Hinata was surprised.

"Cause I just am."

"Oh." Hinata stared at the ground, hiding her embarrassment.

"Heh." Sasuke sorta, in a way, was smiling at this. He was enjoying her being like that.

Hinata looked up and saw him smiling...at her._ "Wait. Sasuke's smiling?"_

Sasuke notice her looking. "What?"

"You-you're s-smiling."

_"I'm smiling? SHIT! I AM! WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Sasuke covered his mouth. "Whatever!"

Hinata giggled. Sasuke sigh. "GO." And with that, he kicked her out of the music room with the balloons. Hinata laughed, while going back to the gym.

Back in the room, Sasuke sat down, sighing. "Close call. She almost found out. Stupid me."

"Alright everyone, you guys can have 15 minutes of break." Namida anounced.

Everyone was relief and went to get some food from the canteen. Hinata came in just in time. She let the balloon fly into the gym, covering the ceiling. Namida told her to go get some food. Hinata ask her to go as well, but Namida wouldn't.

"Why not?"

"I already ate. You need to go get some."

"But...I don't want to be with him."

"Than go out and get some fresh air."

"Can't I just help you?"

"No. Besides, Hinata...I don't think he'll bother you at all. SO...JUST GO OKAY!"

"Oh alright. Ja."

"Ja."

Namida was left alone in the gym. She was checking out everything if it was on tight and fixing them if they weren't. She sighed. _"Hinata, you have to confront with him and try to face him. I'm sorry."_ She sighed again.

"Stop sighing."

She looked to see who had just said that. "Itachi-san. What are you doing here? I thought you went to go eat."

"Nah, not hungry."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why? I can't be here?"

"No."

Itachi smiled. He walked to where she was at. She was trying to fix one of the strings that was loose. "Here, let me help."

"No thanks."

Itachi sigh. He picked her up, which made her yelp. She demanded to be put down and she got her wish. He put her down and got up the ladders and thighten the strings. She just watched as he did that. She didn't understand why he was helping out. She knew that Itachi was a player and all.

"Why are you helping?"

"I just want too."

"Don't tell me you decided to help out just that I will fall for you?"

"Smart girl."

"Baka."

"Why, you don't want too?"

"I don't plan to fall in love with anyone and just let it stay that way."

Itachi got down. "I wonder if this will work on you?"

"What will work on me?" She stared at him suspicious.

-Outside-

Hinata was sitting on a bench. She was thinking why Namida didn't want her in there. Than, someone came walking behind her. She felt a presence and turn to see who it was. She was surprise, and scared.

"Neji-nii-san."

The wind blew, as leaves came between them. Hinata just stared at him sadly. He was emotionless as he just stared at her hard. Hinata knew she would cry.

"Nii-san..."

"What the heck are you doing?" Namida demanded while backing away.

"Nothing." Itachi smirked evilly."

Itachi cornered her and grabed her right hand that was about to hit him. She could feel pressure on her chest. He grabbed her other hand and she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" She could feel tears in her eyes.

Itachi leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hinata..." Neji spoke.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha. ;P I'm EVIL! Mwahahahaha! -Ahem- I hope that can make it up. I wonder how Namida is gunna deal with the situation she's in and what about Hinata? Wonder what Neji's gunna do as well. Find out in the next chapter! Ja! **


	5. Chapter 5 How much more of this

**Chapter 5: How much more of this?**

**A/N: Hello! SORRY for the VERY long update. Been busy with school and homework. I promise that I'll try my VERY best to update fast but I doubt that. Anyway, enjoy!**

_The wind blew, as leaves came between them. Hinata just stared at him sadly. He was emotionless as he just stared at her hard. Hinata knew she would cry._

_"Nii-san..."_

_"What the heck are you doing?" Namida demanded while backing away._

_"Nothing." Itachi smirked evilly."_

_Itachi cornered her and grabbed her right hand that was about to hit him. She could feel pressure on her chest. He grabbed her other hand and she struggled to get free from his grasp._

_"LET ME GO!" She could feel tears in her eyes._

_Itachi leaned down and kissed her on the lips._

_"Hinata..." Neji spoke._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear was in Namida's eyes. She stopped struggling. She was in too much in shock to do anything. She could feel tears coming down her eyes. Itachi stop since he felt the wet warm liquid fall on his face. He was surprise to see her cry.

Namida wiped the tears away quickly. She sniffed. Itachi tried to help calm her down. She jerks back from his grasp.

"YOU JERK!" Namida left the gym and ran down the hall, crying.

"Nii-san..."

Neji cleared his throat. "Why are YOU here?"

"I-I...Neji-nii..."

"DON'T even FINISH that sentence."

Hinata was sad. "Why? Why...are you like this? Y-you w-we-were NE-NEVER lik-like th-this!" Hinata cried.

Just the site of this made Neji disgusted. "Tch, people change HINATA!"

"Neji..."

"You ARE no...was ALWAYS a burden Hinata." This shocked Hinata.

"Ni-nii-sa-san." Hinata was crying now.

"Always weak and crying. BUT...How is it that YOU'RE alive?!" Neji questioned.

"Nii-san..."

Hinata's eyes widen. Neji had pinned her to the tree, choking her.

"You damn bitch. Why the fuck are you still alive?!" Neji yelled even more.

Hinata was struggling with her words and trying to break free from his grasp. He was choking her like...how he used to do it. It was painful. She would have turned into a ghost, but she didn't want him to find out. She wanted to be a peace. She wanted Neji to stop hating her. She cried.

Flash Back

"_Hinata...right? That's your name isn't it?"_

"_Mm." Hinata nodded._

_The girl smiled. "My name is Namida."_

"_Na-Namida?"_

"_Mm. You spirit isn't at piece. You still want something. What is it that's keeping you here?" Namida asked._

"_Forgiveness. I want to know why...why that happened to him and why he's like that now."_

"_Who?" Namida questioned._

"_My...brother...no...cousin...Neji-nii." Hinata said sadly._

"_Your cousin Neji. I see." Namida smiled._

"_Wh-what about you?" Hinata asked._

_Namida face turn into a sad one. "My sister got rape. I got killed by his son. So foolish of me. I wasn't careful."_

"_Wasn't...careful?" Hinata asked._

"_I feel in love with the guy whose father raped my younger sister. I want to get revenge on him so badly! That's why I'm still on earth. I want to get him back for this."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Kabu." Namida sigh. "I don't think that's his real name. I'm not sure really. He has so many different names. I'm not sure, but I do know how he looks like. I really hate him. Like father like son."_

"_Are you going to kill him?" Hinata wondered._

"_I don't know. I want to go up there and be with my family."_

"_I see." Hinata said sadly._

"_But...I also want to go up there with you Hinata. You look so lonely. Why don't we help each other out okay!"_

_Namida handed a hand toward Hinata. Hinata looked at her and with tears in her eyes. She out stretched her hand as well._

"_Thank you."_

_End flash back_

"_Namida..."_ Hinata said sadly.

"LET HER GO!"

Neji turned around and saw Namida angry. Neji ignored her and kept choking Hinata anyway. Namida charged at him and try to land a hit, but couldn't since he just threw her back. She almost hit the ground, but Itachi was able to save her. Namida demanded for him to let go and tell Neji to let go of Hinata. Neji didn't listen at all. Finally, all the others came out and told him to let go. The one that actually tried to do something mostly was...well...the one that was trying was Namida. The others could only sigh, but Tenten helped out though. Finally getting tired of the noise, Sasuke was able to pry Neji off.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Namida cried out.

Hinata kept choking hard. She was able to get air. But she was choking way too much.

"Neji!" Tenten started scolding him like a child. He could care less about that and kept glaring at Hinata.

"NEJI!" Some of them were also scolding Neji for this. Sasuke only looked at Hinata.

"Why?" Namida said softly.

Everyone's attention turns toward her.

"Namida..." Tenten said softly.

"WHY?!" Namida glared at them with teary eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN HERE?! IS IT TO FUCKING MESS WITH US?!"

"Na-" Ino got cut short.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOY WITH US! JUST LEAVE US ALONE! WE DON'T NEED YOU GUYS HELPING US IN ANY WAY AT ALL! ALL YOU GUYS DO IS CAUSE TROUBLE! ESPEICALLY NEJI! ARE YOU JUST HERE SO THAT YOU CAN KILL HER?! IS THAT THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU GUYS ARE HERE?! TO HELP HIM?! IT TOOK YOU GUYS SO DAMN LONG JUST TO GET HIM OFF OF HER! WE DON'T NEEDYOU! JUST LEAVE US AND NEVER COME BACK HERE TO HELP US IN ANY WAY EVER! LEAVE US ALONE! DON'T COME NEAR ME! DON'T COME NEAR HINATA!" Namida yelled at them hurt.

That made some of the girls mad and sad. Mad at the Neji and sad for Hinata and Namida. They decided to leave them alone.

"Sorry." Tenten said sadly.

Namida hugged the crying Hinata who was apologizing for being so weak.

"No, you're not weak. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Namida said sadly.

"Th-thank...you...Namida."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: heheh sooooooooooo sorry! I know, VERY SHORT! But I'm trying to remember the plot for this. Lol. I forgot Namida's killer too. ehehehehehe. Sorry! I just wanted this to get out of the way for the moment. I'll update as soon as I can think up what the plot was mainly about. Hahahahahaha. ;;;;;;;; sooo sorry once again! Please forgive me! A lot of OOCness. Sorry!**


End file.
